Nuka Cola
The Nuka-Cola Corporation is a softdrink manufacturer, well known for its eponymous Nuka-Cola line of products. Story Nuka-Cola was invented in 2044 by John-Caleb Bradberton. Its unique taste gained widespread popularity quickly, ending with it becoming the most popular soft drink in the United States with an extremely dedicated following. The widely known dazzling blue bottle color was adopted as standard in 2052, after market research programs indicated that the blue color was the favorite in 86 people out of a hundred polled. The ingredients of Nuka-Cola are: carbonated water, caramel color, aspartame, phosphoric acid, potassium benzoate (to protect taste), natural flavors, citric acid, and caffeine. What gives it the unique flavor is the essence of seventeen different fruits mixed in just the right proportion to give the beverage its trademark taste. Some versions of the drink also include vitaminerals and health tonics. During the Great Passion Fruit Famine of 2044, people actually noticed the taste difference when the flavor was changed. By 2067, vending machines with ice cold Nuka-Cola could be found on virtually every street in America. Facilities Nuka-Cola plant in Washington, D.C. - The company's main factory, which used cutting-edge equipment to keep the world's most popular soft drink in full production 24 hours a day. Known products Nuka-Cola Nuka-Cola was the most popular flavored soft drink in the United States before the Great War. Nuka-Cola Clear The company began to develop a product called Nuka-Cola Clear, with "only minimal loss of life." They were able to modify the look of Nuka-Cola, yet give it the same great taste. Nuka-Cola Quantum In 2077, a new version called Nuka-Cola Quantum was introduced. According to the advertisements, it had twice the calories, twice the carbohydrates, twice the caffeine and twice the taste. To make it stand out more on the shelves and to give it an extra kick, the Quantum included a mild radioactive strontium isotope1 (and an eighteenth fruit flavor - pomegranate). The effect was a drink that not only boosted your energy, but also glowed with a bright blue light. While no ill effects were recorded by the Food and Drug Administration, the isotope also caused the drinker's urine to glow. Reports that can be obtained in the Nuka-Cola plant show that product development had not been without failures and casualties. The company found a suitable isotope in strontium-90. The product was made in small experimental groups, which were then sent out around Washington, D.C. for feedback. Unfortunately, while the product was being sent out for response Nuka-Cola Quartz Nuka-Cola Quartz is a flavor of Nuka-Cola unique to the American southwest, in a similar sort of situation to Nuka-Cola Quantum. It is a clear drink with a white tint and glow. This version of the soft drink also gives the drinker low-light vision, much like the effects given after taking Cateye. Nuka-Cola Victory Nuka-Cola Victory is another flavor of Nuka-Cola that is unique to the American southwest. It is colored orange, giving it a distinct look, much like the Nuka-Cola Quantum of the east coast.